Strange Shephard
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: "Thanks, I knew I was loved." Astaroth hummed mischievously."More than you know." Having nightmares each night, and being taunted by embarrassing questions from a tantalizing voice is making Vincent see things in a new light. Might it be worth it to put up with the faceless voice from the Confessional box? Vincent will just have to find out (Vincent/Astaroth) Don't like, don't read


**_Hello everyone! Just a little chapter of a work-in-progress I made on my breaks between chapters of As Good As Green._**

**_The characters are from the game "Catherine"- a sort of 'choose your destiny' dramatic-puzzle game. This ship (Astaroth/Vincent) is one I want to see a _****_LOT_****_ more, so I 'm contributing and spreading the word!_**

**_Read, enjoy, and maybe ship it with me?_**

**_~Goldie_**

Vincent let out a grateful sigh.

Another stage has come and gone, leading this stray sheep to the final resting point before that night's boss. He sat down on a vacant pew next to the group of strategizing sheep on the floor. The sheep with the glasses was busy talking with the sheep in the policeman hat, and the long-haired sheep was listening to the sheep with the 'regent' haircut and supervisor-like attitude.

'I _really_ need to learn their real names.' Vincent thought wearily. 'I can't call them by their looks forever.'

"Oh, hello!" glasses-sheep greeted Vincent, "We were waiting for you! Come sit down with us."

The boxer-clad man complied, resting on the floor and engaging in a conversation of strategy. It's disappointing that all their conversations have to be about survival, but that is a necessary key in these dreams. Vincent knew that from the start.

He _also_ knew these dreams were a pain in the ass. You can't get a proper night of rest with dreams like these-especially if they occur every single time you try to sleep. Sighing, Vincent thanked the sheep for giving their advice. Giving thanks in return, they waved as he turned and left the group. He went over to the log book-a journal that everyone had to sign every time they reached another tier.

Signing his name for at least the eighth time, he finished with a flourish of the pen. Vincent looked around the tier one last time, deciding there was nothing else there that was needed. He approached a tall confessional box at the far end of the area. Cupping his eyes, Vincent pressed his face into the stained glass window, straining to look at the slim shadow residing within. But that was all he saw- a shadow.

"What's with this guy?" Vincent mumbled, "Never seen, only heard…must be a complex of some sort." Clutching his pillow tighter, the boxer wearer took a deep breath and anxiously walked inside the confessional.

Sitting down on the bench-like ledge, he looked at a vent installed into the wall next to him. "Hey, you awake?" he asked.

The being on the other side chuckled emptily.

"Of course I am. I couldn't say the same about you, though."

Vincent rolled his eyes, fully aware the other couldn't see it-and if he could, he wouldn't care.

"Haha. Yeah, really funny, Pastor. Don't quit your day job. Or whatever the hell kind of job you consider this."

The sickly sweet voice from the other side stopped laughing. When he spoke up again, it was with an eerily casual tone.

"_Pastor?_ Why on earth would you call me something like that? Do I seem the church-y type to you?"

"Er, no. But pastors usually, uh, run confessionals, and that's something in common I guess. It's just that there's nothing else I really **_can_** call you. Unless you don't mind if I make up a ridiculous name for you."

Vincent smirked, resting his head against the back wall. Each time he was inside the Confessional box, it seemed he would end up irritating his host. This time was one of his best moments yet. The other being growled, obviously peeved, but possibly amused.

"You have a point. Mmm, I might entertain you for a moment…alright. I go by many names, but from them I chose the one I could stand the most…._Astaroth._"

He spoke softly, purring his name slowly. Vincent barely noticed though, mulling the name over in his head. He was sure it'd roll off the tongue flawlessly-especially in a sarcastic tone-but that'd be something to test another time.

"Kind of weird, but whatever floats your boat. Mind if we just get this over with?"

"My, my. Anxious to wake up, little lamb? I don't blame you."

A separate, nameless voice echoed in the small space Vincent was in.

**THIS IS THE FINAL QUESTION:_ HAS BEING EMBARRASSED EVER TURNED YOU ON?_**

Two braided ropes hung from above, their golden tassels swaying to the rhythm of a nonexistent breeze. Vincent looked between the two options. Answering honestly might benefit him most in the end so, hesitantly, he reached for the rope on his left and tugged on it. The ropes faded into nothing as Astaroth hummed with laughter.  
"I should have expected that, coming from _you_. Pray tell, what was it that invoked such a '_reaction'_ from you?"

Vincent blushed slightly, irritation building up inside him. "Shut up, I'm not telling you anything."

"…fine. Good luck with your nightmare tonight. I'll make sure it's extra hard, just for you~"

"Thanks, I knew I was loved."

Astaroth hummed mischievously. "More than you know."

"…just pull the lever, or whatever, and get me out of here."

"As you wish, little lamb. Until tomorrow night."

The Confessional Vincent sat in began to tremor, and finally shot into the sky, streaming smoke as a rocket would. Holding his pillow like a lifeline, Vincent waited for the journey to be over, anxiously wondering what might be in store for him tonight.

**_Ugh this pairing makes me so happy. If any of you decide to write Astaroth/Vincent fanfiction please, please, PLEASE tell me! I want to read every and all of the works for this~_**

**_I mean, what if there was one where Vincent was invited into the other side of the confessional, where Astaroth was?_**

**_Ooh, or if every time Vincent looks into the stained glass window from the outside, Astaroth sees him, and he starts preparing himself for a moment with Vince!_**

**_Just…agggh. _**

**_I'll probably continue this story once I finish As Good As Green :p_**


End file.
